Falling Through the Fire
by J'aimeleslivres
Summary: When Erik and Christine fell through the pit after the fateful events of Don Juan, what really happened in between the chandellier falling and Raoul bringing Christine back to the surface? COMPLETELY REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in so long but my summer was jampacked with camp and summer assignments. Anyways, I redid Chapters 1 and 2 and Chapter 3 is up. Hope ya like it and remember REVIEWS equal LOVE!!!

Hugs and Kisses - Harley

p.s. I don't own any characters, they all belong to the talented Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber.

xxxxxxx

Looking back on it, I suppose it wasn't entirely a bad thing. I just over reacted a little. Raoul has been comforting me, but he doesn't know what happened. Well, obviously he knows I fell through a trap-door with his rival, but he doesn't know the whole story of what happened tonight.

XXXXXXXXXX

_I went on stage fully expecting my plump "beloved" Piangi to attempt to seduce me. Why Carlotta ever took him to bed is beyond me._

_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy,_

_No dreams within her heart but dreams of love._

_As we practiced for many grueling hours I knelt down to my rose basket completely "unaware" of the conversation in back of me. Unfortunately, it turns out I wasn't fully updated on the situation._

_You have come here,_

_In pursuit of your deepest urge_

_In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent_

_Silent..._

_You could have kicked me in the face. After finally overcoming my stage-fright and after Raoul finally convinced there was nothing to worry about __**he**__ shows up. And of all the ways he could – I don't know I'll be able to control myself. _

_I have brought you,_

_That our passions may fuse and merge._

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me,  
Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me  
Now you are here with me: no second thoughts,  
you've decided, decided..._

_Why does he have to do that? This is just unfair. Oh no, why is smiling like that. I mean, yes, that is how Don Juan would look at Amnita in this very..."open" scene but I don't think he would risk that much to come up here to play Don Juan. Sure he's playing the character convincingly but it's as if he's mocking the whole thing. I can't imagine why he would take music as a weapon against the world. I know him, he's not like that._

_Past the point of no return,  
No backward glances:  
Our games of make believe are at an end ...  
Past all thought of "if" or "when",  
no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend ..._

_This is too much. What if I faint? I should have known he would do this. He can't let me be. He starts to circle me. The funny thing is, I don't feel that uncomfortable. Granted, if you attempted to take my pulse right now it would be a lost cause, my heart is going a thousand beats per minute. That isn't the point though. I should be frightened; terrified this man who kidnapped me is so close. But what if..._

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_I can't believe it; I just realized why he came, to make a point. That he will always haunt my head. It must be. Why else would he sing to me like this? In such a seductive, passionate manner? It is taunting, reminding me that no matter how much pain he causes me I'll always love him...wait, I didn't just think that. No, no why is this happening?I love Raoul. I have to – we're engaged. I can't love him. After all that I've done he hates me, he must. Oh please, angel, stop!_

_Past the point of no return,  
The final threshold –_

_What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return..._

_Stop looking at me like that. It is not fair.I know you hate me; why are you making this so painful? Oh lord; it is my turn to sing. I can't do this – not with him actually here. No, what if I crack? Oh well, here goes nothing._

_You have brought me _

_To that moment where words run dry,  
To that moment where speech disappears into silence,  
Silence ..._

_I want to go up to him, have him hold me, but 3 conflicts arise. One, the blocking wouldn't constitute it. Even if it were to be an improvisation it is not the first that would come to many minds. Two, the awkwardness. I don't know how he would react. It is too risky. For all I know he could throw me off stage but I know he would never hurt me. And finally, Raoul. I gazed up at him. He must have seen uncertainty in my eyes because he alerted the police. Oh, dear Raoul. How I hate myself and my false love for him. He is the reason I'm here. He wanted to catch the Phantom and I am the bait. Sure he sugar-coated it, but I know better. His reaction would be absolutely too terrifying for while he is sweet to me, he is still a spoiled little rich boy at heart. I do love him, but he doesn't understand my facial expression. I'm not uncertain of whether my angel will harm me or not, I know he never would. My look is my uncertainty of where my affections lie. I was so captured in my angel's love that as soon as I glanced at Raoul I was so confused. If my affections are what I think, how would I tell Raoul? Nevertheless, the show must go on._

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why ...  
In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining  
Defenseless and silent_

_Now I am here with you:_

_No second thoughts,_

_Here it goes. Oh Raoul please don't hate me and angel please don't lie to me. They will never know how frightening this experience has been._

_I've decided, decided ...  
I think this just might be alright. As I start toward the staircase he smirks. I think he can read my mind a tad bit too well.Past the point of no return - No going back now: Our passion-play has now, at last, begun ... Past all thought of right or wrong - One final question_

_How long should we two wait, before we're one ...?_

_He knows. I don't care if even the pope were to say my accusations were false. He knows, and he is going along with it. After the end of our last meeting, I thought he wanted my head off more than Raoul's. But still comes the question, Why am I not frightened?I should be fainting and I think I might – but for the wrong reasons._

_When will the blood begin to race, _

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume us ...?_

_We've both reached the top of the stairs. At this point, in a normal performance, Piangi and I would stay at this distance and simply reach out our hands. I know, however, he has other plans. His eyes will tell me what to do. They always have, I get lost in them... WAIT, FOCUS, CHRISTINE, FOCUS._

_Past the point of no return the final threshold -  
the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn ...  
We've passed the point of no return ..._

_If I could stay like this forever, I would. I shouldn't be here. This is wrong. He nearly killed Raoul, he pretended to be my father. He knew of my engagement to Raoul. He yelled at me when I tore off his mask..._

_His mask. Maybe that will bring me back to my senses._

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime ...  
Lead me, save me from my solitude ..._

_Raoul's song. He was there that night I knew it. Oh angel why must you do this. I don't want to do this to you, but I must. Raoul and I are engaged! Of course, you possess the ring.Turn it into OUR ring. Make me yours angel. Steal me before my traitorous hands commit the most horrible of sins._

_Say you want me with you, here beside you ...  
Anywhere you go let me go too -  
Christine that's all I ask of ..._

_Oh angel, you look so hurt. You don't understand. I didn't want to hurt you. Think of all the horrible things that could have happened. The police would have stormed in or shot you, Raoul would have revealed you...oh angel. Now I see, it is your face I have fallen in love with. The mask doesn't matter, I see through it! Angel please understand...wait what is he doing. The rope, oh lord in heaven the chandelier is falling!! He reaches for this lever. We are falling..._

XXXXXXXXXX

Yes, everyone saw that much. However, most missed in the confusion of the chaos, the fact that I was kissing the phantom, the most feared opera ghost, as we descended through the pit of Don Juan's fire.

And the important part was that he was kissing back.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews equal LOVE!!

sidenote: I will be combining a few aspects of the book with this, but it is mostly movie based.

Hugs and Kisses - H

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He looked at me in disbelief when I went to kiss him. He went to turn away, but instead pushed the lever. I took my chance. As our heads cleared the "bridge" my mouth was with his. It was the greatest sensation I'd ever felt. As we fell through the air we held each other. Never in my life had anything felt so perfect, so magical. I prayed that the ground would never come, but alas, it sadly did. He quickly pushed me away as if I were the very fire we'd fallen through.

"Angel, what is the matter –"

"What do you want with me Christine?"

He had cut me off. There were tears streaming down his face. I didn't understand. Why was he acting like this?

"I thought this was what you wanted…"

"Do not mock me? Your little act has surpassed its necessary span. Would you like to taunt me further? I thought the mere fact that your faithful fop of a fiancé saved you from my devilish hands at our last meeting was enough, but clearly not! Is this what makes you happy? Very well then, it's my turn for some humor."

"But Angel…"  
_Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair!  
Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!  
Down that path into darkness deep as hell!_

Oh how he's misunderstood me. Yes, the last time we met I was rather frightened of him. Had it not been for Raoul – oh Lord in Heaven please don't have him panic; it'll only make matters worse. I do love him dearly but he can be rather stupid at times. I mean, look at the graveyard incident. Was drawing out a sword really necessary? My angel would never hurt me, doesn't he understand that? He cares for me, simply not the depth I've grown to care for him. How long has my angel been tortured like this? Who would do this, create such a …beast. No, I know he can be tamed, he just needs to feel love. I have seen his heart. I know it exists. He needs to be showered with love. He doesn't believe in it. I must make him believe.

_Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?  
Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!_

He grabs hold of my arm and practically throws me into the boat. The ride is spent in a brutal silence. He keeps on droning on and on. How it tortures my mind. I guess it was my thought of "payback" for coming into the show without warning. I shouldn't have done it. I thought it would help and it did, just not the way I expected. It was supposed to make me realize I didn't love him. It did the exact opposite. Why does love always have to be tragic like this? I know we aren't exactly a Romeo and Juliet but still, I hate it. He won't even look at me. How I want to yell at him, but I can't. It will prove his point. We finally reach shore.

"Get out of the boat, Christine."

"No."

"Christine I don't want to hear…"

"No, you listen. All you've done is wallow. And then you come out in a vengeful character who loves someone? Enough acting, angel. I wasn't acting tonight. Can't you see that I love…"

"That's it!"

He picked me up and carried me off the boat and into his lair. It was not the gentle arms that carried me the last time I was down here. His arms were like iron clamps that gripped my thighs and back and produced a chilling pain. He continued to sing his heart-breaking song.

_Hounded out by everyone!  
Met with hatred everywhere!  
No kind word from anyone!  
No compassion anywhere!_

Then came the words I'd been dreading.

"Christine, why?...WHY??"


	3. Chapter 3

And here's the new one! Hope y'all like it. Don't forget to review!!! If you have any ideas for the story please tell me.

Hugs and Kisses - H

XXXXXXX

He shook me as if an answer could be found in the folds of my rather skimpy dress. After all, Amnita wasn't exactly a member of high society, although I must say I think even she would have considered the costume scandalous. It wasn't until that moment that I realized I was standing right next to the wedding dress he had made for me to wear at our wedding. The last time I saw it I had fainted. Looking at it I realized how truly beautiful it was. The pearl beading was exquisite. The delicate cream seemed to compliment my skin perfectly. The veil had the prettiest tiara which was studded with brilliant crystals and beads, it was truly exquisite. The slippers had heels but were not deathly high. It was the most stunning dress I'd ever seen. "If you plan to remain silent I can simply bring you back to your fop of a fiancée…"

"No, you really don't understand what it is to be loved do you. When you're loved by someone it goes deeper than a simple lust. It is caring, worrying, and being there when you are needed most. Look at me. Angel LOOK AT ME!" I had never yelled like that at anyone in my life. Reluctantly he turned his head. "I love you. I care for you. I was worried they'd catch you. I realize removing the mask wasn't the greatest idea I've had but I wanted to convince myself that I didn't love you. After all I've done to you how could you love me? The police were going to shoot you. How could I let them shoot the man I love? I couldn't. I don't care that I'm engaged to Raoul, all I can think or dream about is you."

It then became hauntingly silent. I couldn't look at his face any longer. I glanced at his hand and noticed something shiny. It was the ring. Raoul's ring. "Christine,"he whispered so silent I could barely hear. I swore he was going to propose, but then a tear dropped out of his eye. "I can see that after this evening performance, all of the mental stress has made you feel quite delutional. I shall bring you back to your dear Comte and you will go on to live a happily married life."

No, no this isn't how it's supposed to be. I know he;s stubborn, but this is too much.

_This haunted face holds no horror for me now,_

_It's in your soul, that the true distortion lies_

"Christine, STOP! Please, do you have any idea how painful this is for me?" he paused, tears streaming down his face. That's when we first heard Raoul and his gang approaching. "Just leave, go to him. Be happy and merry. Go become his WIFE!"

I couldn't go on. He didn't understand. It was breaking my heart. How was I supposed to live a life destione to be miserable. Though he never bluntly said it, I knew Raoul would tale me off the stage. Women of a certain social standing were not to be seen in such a manner, especially with so diverse an audience. His mother would certainly disapprove and then his elder brother Phillippe would inherit her vast fortune, which I knew Raoul desired. Not to be a pig, he did want to do great things with it, but it still seemed cryptic to me. Raoul wanted me to himself, to be his "Little Lottie" forever. How was I to just accept that? I refused. I knew I couldn't live my life without my angel. It was because of him I'd discovered my passion for music. He had a voice of heaven. I needed him.

"Well, if I can't be you wife, then I shall be no one's."

I took the ring out of his hand before he could comprehend my words. Running, I leapt and took what I thought was my last breath and plunged into the enchanting lake that had been the setting of my dreams for weeks. It seemed fitting to be my deathbed. Quickly, everything turned black; my last thought of my dear Angel and his beautiful face…

When I woke up I felt strange. I noticed clean sheets, bright sunlight from tall French windows, and finally with a pang, Raoul at the foot of my bed.


End file.
